ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikariam:Manual of style
If you want to express your opinion on any issue relating WikIkariam's '''Manual of Style', you are welcomed to post on its page, by commenting on what should be added, removed, changed, etc...'' General Editing When you edit pages, please don't use the (WYSIWYG) "What You See Is What You Get" editor. It makes a mess of our pages, especialy the pages with tables on them. You can turn this off in your . It's called "Enable Rich Text Editing" in your preferences under the Editing tab. Tables When adding tables or editing pages with tables on them, please turn off your (WYSIWYG) "What You See Is What You Get" editor before you make a edit. We want our tables to be more wide than long (when possible) in the edit page section -- not necessarily in the actual display of the table. Make the column data more horizontal like this : | data || data || data || data instead of vertical like this : | data : | data : | data : | data for each column of data. Of course there are exceptions to all rules - we have a few templates that do not play nicely in the horizontal format and need to be placed into the vertical format: : We will not get upset when those specific templates are put in the vertical format. : We will get upset if the templates do work fine in the horizontal format and you use them in the vertical format. Headings When placing content under headings, please put spaces before and after the heading title. * For example: :* Right: Archer :* Wrong: Archer Categories When adding categories please observe the following guidelines: * Categories should be in plural: :* Right: Category:Units :* Wrong: Category:Unit * Put category names in sentence case (i.e. capitalize words as you would in a sentence). :* Right: Category:Game mechanics :* Wrong: Category:game mechanics :* Wrong: Category:Game Mechanics Language This is an English Language wiki about Ikariam. All pages and names should be in English. If you are looking for another language version of this wiki, please see Spellings and Names US English vs. UK English This wiki is a the wiki for the game of Ikariam, however there are some names that have differing spellings depending on which English language game site you play on; # The [http://us.ikariam.gameforge.com us.ikariam.gameforge.com] or .com site uses the American English spelling. # The [http://en.ikariam.gameforge.com en.ikariam.gameforge.com] or .org site uses the British English spelling. We will allow both spellings on this wiki BUT you they both can not be the names of an article. ; When CREATING articles: : You must create the article with one spelling and make the other spelling into a redirect into the spelling that you chose as the article name. :;Example :: We use the Sulphur (British) as the article name and Sulfur (American) as a redirect to the Sulphur article. ; When editing pages: : DO NOT CHANGE the spelling that is already used on the article! You may, however, add the other English language spelling by placing it in parentheses ( ) to the right of the word that is spelled out in the other English language. :;Examples :# The colour (color) of the sword is golden. :# The color (colour) of the shield is copper. Uppercase vs. Lowercase * Names that are mentioned in-game, such as the titles of buildings, researches, resources, etc. should be written as exactly spelled in-game. :* For example, you should use Governor's Residence (with the starting letter of both words to be capitals) instead of Governor's residence, because this is the way it is spelled in-game. :* For the same reason, you should use, eg. Town hall instead of Town Hall. * However, terms not mentioned in-game as titles, should have all their starting letters of the 2nd word or more in lowercase. :* For example, you should use Research point instead of Research Point. Category:Guides Category:Policy